


The Colors of Your Soul

by Bunhime



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Main focus is on Blupjeans, Softjeans, Soulmate AU, band au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunhime/pseuds/Bunhime
Summary: A simple, fluffy soulmate AU fic focused on Blupjeans! This may become part of a larger series later





	The Colors of Your Soul

“Let’s win, Phandolin! Let’s win, Phandolin!” The chants surrounding Barry’s ears seemed to fill his mind, knock around his brain in his skull a bit, and leave an echo behind that he thought wouldn’t leave his head for several days, at least. Being in high school, Barry was no stranger to overly-loud, obnoxious teenagers and young adults. However, he wasn’t quite prepared for this all new experience of a football game. Despite one of his good friends being captain of the team, Barry had no interest in the sport, and actually did his best to ignore any talk of it around the school. 

So when Johann had first suggested that the two spend their Friday night, sitting on some cold metal benches, surrounded by peers who used way too much cologne or perfume, and way too little deodorant, his first instinct was to (politely) decline the offer. He didn’t expect Johann to argue the point with him, since Johann hadn’t shown any interest in sports before then. However, Johann had actually argued the point, convincing him to go. 

“Come on. We should go support Davenport- supposedly, there’s gonna be scouts there” He explained. This caught Barry’s attention. Davenport was a decent enough football player, but he really shined in his leadership skills, and the way that he could raise the team’s morale the second he sensed it taking a downhill turn. 

“I didn’t even know he wanted to play football in college” Barry replied, avoiding a clear yes or no answer. 

“He doesn’t, but he wants the scholarship. Mostly as a backup. Can you believe that guy? He’s in the top five percent of the class, and he’s still worried about it” Johann gave a chuckle. “Anyways. We’re good friends and should support him. Plus, three dollar nachos”

“...Alright. Pick me up at seven” Barry finally acquiesced. 

That was how, on Friday, he ended up sitting in the local football station, a plate of three dollar nachos in his lap and the sole “school pride” shirt he owned on his body. The scoreboard proclaimed their win brightly, 28-14, Phandolin-Neverwinter. Barry wasn’t the type of person to get crazy and riot over games like this, but even he found himself cheering whenever a touchdown was scored- especially when that touchdown came from jersey 7- Davenport. 

He had almost forgotten about halftime, until the loud rrrr signaled the end of the second quarter- so the game was halfway over, Barry thought. In other words, he was halfway to being able to go home, snuggle his cat, and put on the next episode of Dexter on Netflix. 

“Alright. I’m gonna go take a piss” Barry told Johann and Avi (who had elected to join them at the last minute) as he stood up. 

“Wait, our band is playing first- don’t you want to watch?” Avi asked, motioning towards the throng of students, most carrying instruments that reflected the stadium lights above, some of which were carrying flags and wooden rifles. 

“I guess?” Barry shrugged, and sat back down. The brunette had been playing piano for most of his life, and he currently played in the school orchestra, but he wasn’t as interested in the school band. He couldn’t exactly march and play his piano, could he? Maybe he could get some kind of keyboard with a strap to wear around his neck- but he didn’t actually want to. Still, Avi and Johann seemed interested, so he decided to be a good sport and stay behind. The bathroom wasn’t going anywhere.

That would be the last moment that Barry was under the impression that the marching band held nothing interesting for him.

He watched the synchronized, obviously practiced movements- horns, drums, and woodwinds playing together, in harmony, as the students simultaneously weaved in and out of lines, circles, diagonals. They formed pictures- a tree, a diamond, and then a leaf. Around them, silk flags adorned with a flower twirled, flew in the air (occasionally, dropped to the ground), as the members of the color guard danced. The entire band of about 175 was showing off the skills they had spent hours perfecting underneath the burning sun or the obnoxious fluorescent lights of the band room. 

It was actually very interesting, he had to admit. However, what really made him sit up and pay attention was when the entire band seemed to part, forming a circle around a small stage that had been moved into the dead center of the field, and a girl that Barry could tell was beautiful even from this far away. She picked up her violin and began to play a beautiful, flowing tune, looking around the crowd as if to say “Eat this up”

And Barry did. The solo was beautiful, and he could practically feel his heart being moved by it. The girl with the braided hair met his eyes- and Barry’s life changed in that moment. 

He had heard about this before- the “magical” moment that one met their soulmate. Magnus and Julia had met in fifth grade, and had been attached at the hip ever since, a type of love that never left the honeymoon stage. Online, a curious soul (such as Barry, hypothetically) could read thousands of articles, forum posts, and stories of the moment that two soulmates met. But nothing could have prepared him for this moment. 

His heart swelled in his chest, and the world around him exploded, color bursting into every structure, every blade of grass, every fiber of clothing worn by those around him. And yet, Barry didn’t look at any of it- his eyes were fixated on the girl, her bright eyes, the purple hair that was tucked under the red hat of the Phandolin band uniform. In that moment, their hearts were connected, in a way that only the two of them understood.

And then, time moved forward again. Barry’s soulmate (And God, how he loved to think those words) had faltered, missed a note- the drum majors at the front of the field seemed displeased. Her eyes stayed on Barry’s, though her focus returned to her violin, just enough to play out the rest of the minute, until the band moved again- and suddenly, she had disappeared into the throngs of the rest of the band, who were reaching a crescendo in a tune that sounded familiar, but Barry couldn’t quite place. It didn’t matter to him. 

He began to look around the field, the stadium- taking in all the colors around him, so vibrant and new. The sky had turned black, but the stadium lights illuminated the green of the field, the pink and green of the color guard’s outfits, the gold of the trumpets. Entranced, Barry took in every single detail he could, until the band played their last note. Around him, the audience erupted in applause- Barry stood up, but not to clap. He needed to search for his soulmate. 

Johann was definitely asking him what was going on, but Barry just put up a finger, asking him to wait a moment. Finally- finally, he found her again. She was looking up into the audience, hopefully searching for Barry too. Their eyes met, and the girl grinned. She pointed towards herself, and then the concession stand- Meet me. 

Oh man. Barry already understood her without talking to her. 

He sat back in his seat, giving out a large sigh. “Oh, my God. Johann. Avi. Her. That’s- her.”

“Um. Who?” Johann asked, looking at Avi for some answers- as if Avi understood it any more than him.

“That’s my soulmate. We met eyes- she’s my soulmate, guys” Barry’s head was definitely up in the clouds as he spoke those words, and then he snapped back to Earth. “I’m gonna go meet her!” 

Leaving the confused cries of his friends behind, Barry sprinted down the steps of the bleachers, taking them two at a time, and ran towards the concession stands. A small crowd had gathered- lining up for the bathrooms, the concessions, the small booth selling some candy bars for a local boy scout troop. The colors of this new world around him fascinated Barry- but he was keeping his eye out for only one person in particular. 

To his left, Barry heard a light, feminine voice chattering away. “Taako, listen to me- this is serious! My soulmate!”

Barry turned his head immediately- and there he saw her again. Up close, she was even more entrancing, and the smile on her face was contagious. Her eyes were bright green, her cheeks flushed- and Barry knew that he was already head over heels. 

“H-Hello” He greeted, breathless. 

“Oh my God-” The blond male standing next to the girl whined. Taako? That was the name that the girl had said earlier. He was wearing the green and pink outfits of the color guard, and from up close, Barry could see shimmering color on his eyelids and cheekbones. Other than the outfit and makeup, the two had nearly the same face, same height, same body shape.

“Taako, shut up!” She rolled her eyes, turning her head completely towards Barry. Her gaze was intense- and Barry immediately wanted to know more. “I’m Lup. This is my twin, Taako” 

“Lup. Beautiful. Uh-” He coughed, realizing that he was totally blowing their first meeting. Damn it. He was just nervous! He had thought about what to say in this moment for years now, had been kept awake at night by it. But now his mind had gone blank. “I’m Barry. Barry J. Bluejeans” He finally said. 

“Right. Well, Barry, uh- this is all really… amazing, isn’t it?” She laughed. Her laugh was light and airy- it could fill up any room that she was in, Barry was convinced. 

He nodded his agreement, and looked around. “I know that you probably have to go back to like, band stuff. Your solo was amazing, by the way. But after the game ends- how about we go to the Ice Cream Shoppe? I have a car, so I can pick you up?” He offered, heart pounding in his ears. 

“That sounds wonderful” Lup agreed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Meet me in front of the band hall afterwards. I’ll be there. But just in case-” She pulled out a pen and made a ‘give me’ motion with her hand. When Barry just looked confused, Lup reached down to grab his hand, and turned it over to write her number on the back of his hand. The pen she used was red- something that seemed to surprise her.

“Alright. I’ll see you. Text me” She winked, then turned around, grabbing her brother’s hand to pull him back up the stairs of the school’s stadium. Barry was left practically swooning, before Johann and Avi finally caught up to him. 

“Whoa- you got a number! Sweet!” Avi grinned, seeing the red writing on Barry’s hand. 

“Well? Was she nice?” Johann asked. Although his voice was still as droopy as ever, the excitement was tangible to the two who knew him well. 

“She was amazing” Barry sighed. “We’re gonna go for ice cream after the game! Her laugh is really nice and she’s super cute- and her hair is gorgeous!” 

“Sounds great” Johann smiled softly, clapping his friend on the back. “Come on, let’s go get those nachos. You need the fuel for your date later” Barry nodded in agreement, following his friends to the concession stand. His eyes were wide, taking in all of the new sights around him. His friends, gods bless them, simply let him enjoy the mind-blowing moment. 

The rest of the game passed in a blur to Barry. He was overwhelmed by the sights around him, by the color. Even greater than that, he was overwhelmed by this new feeling, by this fullness of his heart. There was a completeness that he hadn’t felt before- a piece of his heart had been filled that he hadn’t even known was missing. And now that it was there, his life felt completed. 

When the game ended (Phandalin won by a lead of 15 points, Avi was more excited about that than either of his friends, but Barry would be sure to send Davenport a congratulations text later) Barry nearly tripped over himself to leave the stadium. Johann placed a hand on his shoulder and reminded him “The band usually gets back to the school late. Don’t run, she’ll be there when you get there” He promised. Barry slowed down, but he was still vibrating with excitement. 

Avi took Johann home in his car, leaving Barry to wait near the gates of their school alone. He had briefly visited the bathroom already, to smooth down his hair and make sure he looked… presentable, despite not truly having the time to prepare for what was, essentially, a first date. He had texted Lup (her number saved into his phone with a heart next to it) to let her know where he was waiting. Now- he just had to keep waiting.

It may have felt like a long time, but it was only five minutes that Barry had been standing there before two people walked up to him- Lup with her purple hair, pulled up in a bun, and Taako with his blond hair pulled into a side braid. They had changed out of their flashy band outfits- Taako into a purple skirt and white shirt, and Lup into a white skirt and purple shirt. Barry approached the two of them, lopsided grin taking up nearly his whole face. “Hey!”

“Well hey there” Lup replied. Her eyes were locked on Barry now, and his on hers. They would have stayed in that dream space forever, if Taako hadn’t given a loud cough. 

“Alright, Barold. Listen. You treat her right today, yeah?” Barry was startled, and nodded. 

“Yeah- of course! Trust me. Nooo problem” He nodded. 

“Alright. Chill. See ya later sis” Taako waved to both of them, and started off on his walk home.

Barry turned back to Lup, and began to lead her towards his car, a blue 2007 model that had been passed down from his mom. “So. Do you have a curfew?”

“Nope. What about you?” 

“Not at all” He replied, giving a nod.

“Perfect”

\--------

Barry knew that it was a smart move to pick a place that was open 24/7. Him and Lup ordered their ice cream sundaes, sat down, and talked for four and a half hours before they even noticed how much time had passed. They talked about everything- school, their goals for after graduation, hobbies, interests, the last book they had each read, music. Lup was into science just as much as Barry was, and it turned out they both loved space and star gazing. Suffice to say, the connection was obvious and immediate.

The two only left when they both began to yawn, and noticed that it was nearly three in the morning. Certainly time for bed, although neither of them would want to admit it. 

In between singing along with the radio, Lup navigated Barry to her house- a nice place on the outer edges of town, with one light on in the second story. Lup told Barry that was sure to be Taako, waiting up on her. 

Despite Lup’s insistence that he didn’t have to, Barry walked her up to the front door. Above them, moths swirled around an off-white light, silent witnesses to the teenagers still in a dreamy cloud. 

“So. Uh. I guess, we gotta say goodbye now” Barry sighed, looking at the constellation of Gemini above their heads. He had taken both of Lup’s hands in his, to be physically and emotionally close to her. 

“Yeah. Yeah yeah, I know” Lup sighed, obviously feeling just as reluctant as he was.

“Um. Are you- busy tomorrow? Wow. Okay, that makes me sound way too eager. Okay, are you free on Sunday?” Barry tried again.

“I am. I’m free tomorrow and Sunday. Let’s do something” Lup smiled, making Barry’s heart flutter again. 

“Sweet! Maybe we can do the arcade. And lunch” Barry suggested, subconsciously moving closer to his soulmate. 

“Yeah! That’d be nice. I’ll call you tomorrow. I’m uh. Really glad that I met you today, Barry” Lup’s voice became a whisper, as if she were confessing something to Barry.

“Gods. Me too. You’re- amazing. I’m so glad you’re uh. My soulmate” The words sounded strange, said out loud. Strange, yet fantastic. 

“Me too” Lup replied. Then, she paused for just a moment, before leaning forward to kiss Barry. Their lips were together for only a moment, just long enough for a spark to ignite- and then Lup was gone. Her giggle carried on the wind as she rushed inside her house, closing the front door behind her. Barry, still in a state of (happy) shock, sighed as he walked to his car, picking a red wildflower for himself on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I haven't actually finished writing a fic in years, I hope ya'll enjoy this one!


End file.
